Cool David Films
Cool David Films is a Mclovin. His Ginge-Father is Christopher Walken. He is also the director of award winning thriller, Randal's Unicorns. History Cool David Films was born on Left-A-Bit-Earth. He adopted Frodo Baggins and then decided he needed to eat the earth so he started tunneling into it, and abandoned Frodo. Eventually he reached the center of the earth, and started to eat it. At some point some people fell down the tunnel he made. (Journey to the Center of a Cat). While he was eating it, Sandor hired the 4 Garrett's of Time to teleport him to 2000 and turn him into a baby. In 2012, he met a figure made from Sandor's fat, also named Sandor. For some unknown reason, Cool David forgave Sandor and became friends with him. He also met and befriended Fishgrunt Gamgee. One day, when he and Adam Sandler(who was disguised as someone named Jill) were walking up a hill to a well, Adam Sandler suddenly pulled Fishgrunt Gamgee out of his hair and threw him down the well, where Desmond happened to be. Adam Sandler then tried to push Cool David down the well, but he fell the other way. Adam Sandler ran away. Afterwards, Cool David rescued Fishgrunt, but left Desmond, because if he had escaped, Adam Sandler would have been very upset. In the summer of 2013, he tried to interview Sandor with Fishgrunt. While doing so, he accidentally was turned into the Cowbell Prince. He tried to kill Sandor, but failed because Sandor's fat was too thick. It is unknown what happened to him from there. In 2014, he was made a Mclovin. On April 24th, 2015, he and Fishgrunt discovered that Funky Pete's soul was stored inside of Cool David, and they could revive Pete somehow. April 25th, 2015. Idjits and Flynns find out about this, and attack. See the Battle of Greendale. On June 12th, 2015, the Mclovins led an investigation in Korgfat's house. What they found was unbelievable. Korgfat had many terrorist plans, and bombs in his house reminding him to blow up New Salt. He also had a Gollumization Chamber in his attic, confirming recent suspicions of his affiliation with Gollum. They also found the almost Gollumized Jack Sparrow, and C3PO, who are currently undergoing tests to stop the process. There were many dead bodies in his basement, such as Hugo Weaving, Iron Man, Marty McFly, and Saruman. There were signs on the wall that read 'Hail Bobby' and 'Kill Mclovins'. There was even one saying 'Summon Gloam', which is the Gloamglozer God. Worst of all was his garage full of apparent 'Failed Pete Clones'. More investigation is underway now. The Mclovins were part of the Great Fire of New Salt in late June, 2015. In August 2015, Locke kidnapped Cool David. He later contacted Gamgee and confirmed that he was being held prisoner by Locke alongside the other known captives. Family and Friends Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Brothers/Sisters: None Sons/Daughters: None Adopted Son: Frodo Baggins Friends: Fishgrunt Gamgee, Tomll Enemies: Adam Sandler Catprentice: Sandor Category:People Category:Ginges Category:Gingicans